Marble Hornets Continued
by Jessie Patchwork
Summary: This fanfic I did in a roleplay with JayMerrickTheBlueJay, a good role play friend of mine. This is takes place after the Marble Hornets and the Marble Hornets story is a bit different to the YouTube series. Not much different but the difference is there. The story follows Jay and Tim as they struggle once again in the same struggle, only this time, their running from a new threat.
1. Chapter 1

Jessie had been working under the Operator for a good three years now. She was currently walking down the street that contained the new home of Jay Merrick. It had been two years since the last run in with anything to do with Marble Hornets for the man and he was only just starting to put his life back together. But little did he know that his whole life was about to be flipped upside down and the hell that he endured before was about to repeat itself all over again.

Jessie found his house and stopped across the street from it. She dialled his number on a blocked caller ID, carrying out the plan that was approved by Slender. But unlike Hoodie and Masky, she wasn't at all afraid of the Operator, in fact, she stood against him and defied him often without consequences. This is mainly due to the fact that she is the offspring of the creature and he was fond of her, enough so to go easy on her if she makes a mistake.

Jay had finally gotten his life on track, he had finally let himself try to forget about the whole ordeal that had went down with Marble Hornets. He had broke of contact with Tim, with Brian, and last he heard, Alex Kralie was dead or long gone. He leaned back in his computer chair as his cell phone rung. It was an unknown number. He narrowed his light eyes at it before he silently answered it.

He waited a moment before speaking with a tired sounding 'hello'. Contrary to popular belief, Jay didn't sleep as much as he did back for this ordeal, but with his medicine he did good, considerably better if even. He waited, and waited, before he stood and looked at the open window. "This better not be some cruel joke."

Jessie didn't reply for a good several minutes and just before he hung up she smirked a little. "I'm watching you Jay Merrick... I'm watching your every move.. I see you when you sleep.. I see you when you leave the house... I see you when you look out the window, trying to find me.. well let me tell you this.. you won't find me.. not until I want you to.. if you think the Marble Hornets is behind you, your very mistaken... we're far from finished with you... as for Tim and Brian, they're going to get dragged into this mess all over again and it's all because of you.. just in case you're wondering if you've met me before or not, you haven't... I've been safe under my father's protection for quite some time and only now have I decided to surface for the simple task of hunting you down. In case you're wondering who I am, my name is Jessie. Welcome back to hell, Jay..."

She then laughed a bit as she hung up the phone before teleporting to the forest behind his house, having her father's abilities in full, much to Masky, Hoodie and Alex's beliefs.

Jay silently panicked, his light eyes growing wide as he turned and sunk down. "No. No... Not this again!" He knelt down right in front of the window, deciding to call the last known number he had for Tim. And probably, knowing his luck, the bastard hadn't been taking his medicine again.

As he dialled the number, he rested his head in his knees, beginning to grow quite shaky. He thought this was over, he didn't want to die for the simple fact he had already, technically, died already! He listened and listened, and the phone went to voicemail. His fucking phone was off, just great. He raised to his feet and grabbed something from his desk before he ran downstairs to find his camera that had, thankfully, not sold yet.

"Fuck fuck fuck, I thought this was fucking over... It's been two years! Two fucking years!" The neighbours were used to Jay's complaining, so they didn't bother to check if he needed help, he had been there for nearly two years already. Jay found the camera and a few new tapes, grabbing his keys before he disappeared outside.


	2. Chapter 2

After a few minutes of him being outside, his phone rang. Tim had just turned his phone back on, having turned it off while he was sleeping so he wouldn't be disturbed. Once Jay picked up, a still tired yet familiar voice sounded through the phone. "Hello..?" Tim asked as he struggled to properly wake up.

Jessie was with Slender, telling him the mission was a success. He smiled as he gently hugged the girl as best he could like always before he stared towards where she had come from. 'Excellent child... go... go and follow him... meet up with him if you can but keep your face and body concealed... we don't want him telling the authorities...' The creature told her telepathically, as she was his species disguised as a human, she was able to talk to him telepathically, and him to her. She nodded to him and grinned as she ran to a nearby cafe before calling the man again, planning to meet him and have a brief talk.

Unlike Masky and Hoodie and much like Alex, she preferred to have contact with her victims as it was more fun for her, playing twisted and more times than none cruel mind games with them. She's got a quickly building reputation of being the Child of Death or the Patchwork Killer, due to having patches of her victims skin that she surgically attached to herself after she kills them as like a skin and disturbing trophy.

"Tim, Tim, someone's after me about Marble Hornets again, I need this to stop man, I was actually starting to live again." He had quickly hung up as the other girl called him. "Wh-What do you want from me?!" His voice was soft and panicked like it had been through the entire time the Marble Hornets videos were still going on.

"I didn't do anything to you people, I want to try and live my life and try to start a family!" The sound of a pill bottle rattling was heard in the background before the auburn haired young adult's gulp. "I don't want to have anything to deal with you people, Masky, Hoodie, Alex, they're all dead and gone to me, and I don't even know who the fuck you are!" Jay quickly hung up the phone and put his head on his steering wheel as he had pulled into a gas station parking lot.

This was probably how he was going to die. Alone and paranoid, just like when Alex had shot him two years prior.

She looked at the phone the whole time he was babbling. When he hung up, she burst out laughing, finding it hysterical that he thought that Masky, Hoodie and Alex were dead to him. They would be coming back to haunt him just as they had before. She scowled angrily at the thought of Alex as she rolled her eyes before walking to Jay's location. She teleported into the back of his car, blending into the darkness easily.

She was wearing all black, a hoodie, jeans, gloves, sneakers and a black mask like that of Hoodie's only blank. Once he was in the car, she cocked her gun and placed it to the side of his head. "If you give me no reason to shoot you, I won't." She said, her voice distorted, sounding almost robotic mixed with demonic. "Just go to the cafe down the road and lets you and I have a talk. You will do exactly as I say because if you don't, know that I can just as easily bring you back to life as I can kill you. I'll torture you until you die before doing it all again until you listen. Don't believe me? Fine. Go ahead and disobey, but don't beg for your life once it's on the line. Have I made myself perfectly clear?"

She asked as she turned her head. No part of her body could be seen. Only the blackness of her outfit, so he had no means of recognizing or remembering her if they met again.

"I find it very interesting that you're holding a gun to my head." He 'tsked' and leaned back in his seat, turning off the car. He was testing his luck, and by all means, he knew it. He silently slipped his hand down into his pocket, looking for the pills that he kept loose just for this type of shit. His task was easy right now.

Make sure that if she was right, pull himself back into a 'scared' state and obey her. In all honesty, it didn't hurt to die. Everything was just a sense of panic, telling yourself that it wasn't real.

She turned her head before shrugging and pulling the trigger, easily killing him with a bullet to the head. She then moved him into the back seat of the car with a mild struggle as he now had dead weight. She then got into the front. Once she had driven them to a secret location, she parked the car before getting out. She got him out of the back, pocketing his keys as she held his camera forward, filming what she did as she took him to an abandoned building. It was the old doctor's building that Tim hated going in back when Marble Hornets was happening.

She sat him in a chair after walking into a room, tying him to it. Once he was secure, she took the bullet out and used her abilities to heal the internal injuries. She then stitched the external injury. She could've healed it, but she wanted him to remember what she could do to him if he failed to listen again. She placed a hand over his heart, jump starting it with her life energy. She left the room when he was alive but unconscious, soon returning with a bucket of cold water. She threw it over his head and waited, standing in front of him, camera pointed at him.


	3. Chapter 3

His entire upper body slipped forward before he jolted awake from the freezing water that was dripping from his dull white skin. His dirty blonde hair clung to his face as he looked around, struggling against the bounds holding his wrists and ankles together. His usually calm demeanour faded as he struggled to free himself.

"Listen here you fucking asshole, let me go before I make you let me go! Tim, Alex, and Brian ARE dead to me, I don't want to be here doing this, I just want to finish my last year in high school and get this over with!" He seemed frantic now, just like any other human that suffered with psychosis. He shook as the water made him colder than he already was. Oh boy, this was going to be a long night.

She shook her head as she grabbed his throat. "I warned you Jay. You should've listened. Struggle all you want... cry out all you want... no one will hear you out here.. I told you what I could do and I never go back on my word. Your about to learn that the hard way." She said as she grinned and mounted the camera in the room where it could film them both. She then stepped to the side and grabbed a fuel can.

"Oh and about you making me set you free? I invite you to. You can't run, you can't hide and you certainly can't escape me. I'm not like Masky or Hoodie or Alex. I know where you are wherever you go. And now you, are going to suffer pain worse then you've ever felt before. And believe me when I say, there are worse things than dying." She then laughed as she poured the fuel over his head.

She then held up a match. "I can set you alight. Do you want that Jay? Do you wanna burn alive?" She asked in a voice that one would use when asking a child if they wanted candy.

"I have no one to live for after all, all my fucking friends are psychopaths!" He closed his eyes before the gasoline leaked into them. "So go ahead, light me ablaze and see if I care!" His voice was quivering, showing that he would care if he was lit. But his instincts were being drowned out by the voices in his head again.

"I don't think you actually want to hurt me. I think you were just dragged into this sick little game of Alex's. It's all his fault after all!" The distracted teen continued to scream and yell at her, the gasoline finally beginning to sting his eyes as it rolled down his forehead. "I don't think you have the guts to light me ablaze, I think you're just saying that!"

This pissed Jessie off to no end. This wasn't Alex's little game anymore. It was hers. She laughed lowly as she paced around him for a moment. "You know, you really wanna start learning to bite that tongue of yours or I may just do something you'll come to hate more than torture would." She said as she struck the match against the box. "Oh and by the way, this isn't Alex's little game anymore. It's mine."

She then laughed as she threw the match on him, setting him a blaze. "And if you EVER compare me near or against him again, I'll rip your fucking eyes out!" She yelled to him over the roar of the fire as she watched him burn.


	4. Chapter 4

Jay's light blue eyes rolled back as he began shrieking, the fire engulfing him rather quickly because of the gasoline. By the time he was done burning, Jay had managed to get his arms free and up to his face. The fire only roared for moments before it left Jay a charred mess on the concrete floor. Contrary to what the other had probably wanted, his face was twisted into a seemingly demonic grin from the way he had burned.

Jay Merrick was ready to die. He had died so many times before that it just wasn't the same to him anymore. He could die, and die, and die and he would just come back as snarky as ever.

She chuckled lowly, knowing how he felt for the most part. She knelt beside him and turned her head. "You're going crazy aren't you Jay? Your starting to adjust to dying aren't you? Everything's becoming normal, dying, being stalked, being haunted. It's all normal to you now isn't it? Well guess what? Your my bitch now. And I'm gonna make sure no one ever finds you."

She said before she grabbed a metal pole from beside the wall. She slammed it to the side of his head, knocking him unconscious again as she then healed his wounds. She grinned a bit as she threw him over her shoulder. What she didn't know, however, was that Tim got worried for Jay. He had looked for him in every place bare this one. And he had just arrived. He ran down the corridors, cursing when he tripped.

"Jay! Jay, you here?" He called. Jessie jumped and looked behind her, growling when he turned the corner as she gripped the metal pole. Tim saw her with the broken Jay over her shoulder and he clenched his fists. "Hey you! Let him go!" He yelled as he grabbed another pole, running straight towards her. She ran for the exit but because of the dead weight she was carrying, Tim was faster. He ran behind her and slammed the pole to the side of her head.

She grunted in pain before she growled and teleported away, leaving Jay behind who got caught by Tim. "Fuck.. Jay, what've you gotten into?' He asked the unconscious man. He sighed deeply and put him over his shoulder before carrying him to his car. He laid him in the back seat before making his way to his home. Once there, he carried him to a spare room before laying him down. He went and started making something for them both to eat so he would have something when Jay woke up.


	5. Chapter 5

He didn't stay out for long after the whole ordeal with the fire. He sat up and tugged as his tattered shirt before he managed to stumble from the spare room all the way to the main room. He knew this place by heart almost, the seemingly endless halls and the rooms that were always locked when he was there.

Jay kept himself upright with the walls until he stood just at the island where he had died the first time. He thought Tim would've cleaned up the blood by now.. But it was still there. Jay shuddered and weakly climbed up onto the free part of the island, watching the elder of them cook. Jay really needed his medicine, and it just so happens he left the remaining dose at his home before he had tried to make a run for it. Maybe Tim could help him out and help him set up another appointment, but he didn't expect him to.

Tim heard the other walking near him as he looked up. He sighed deeply as he stood up. "Hey.. Jay, you alright? What happened to you?" He asked as he gently helped him to the fire pit he had made outside before sitting him down. It was getting dark by then, hence the main reason he had lit the fire. He then sat across from him, continuing to cook as he looked at Jay, waiting for him to explain what happened. "And who the hell was that man that had you?" He asked. Jessie's appearance made it seem like she was a he but that's another thing she does to hide her true identity.

Jay still hadn't fully brought himself to reality before he looked over at Tim. His eyes were sunken and bloodshot, and it made him look more tired than anything. "'M fine... Just got caught in some bad things... The girl that had me on her shoulder was... That... things daughter... You remember the Operator from our Marble Hornets days? Yeah, that thing. And I've already died again, TWICE." Jay brushed his hair over the gunshot wound and looked down. "I've been shot in the head and lit on fire. What else can go wrong? Oh, excuse me, excuse me, I'm about to flip my shit because I need my medicine."

He sighed and put a hand on his shoulder. "Jay, calm down. I'll get you your meds but you're going to stay with me from now on. I'll be able to keep you safer than if you're on your own ok? Now eat." He said as he handed him a bowl of soup. He then thought over what he said and let out a shaky sigh. "So that thing has a kid... that's not good... that thing didn't give up, she may be things worse nightmare.. I mean, look at what she did to you in the space of a few hours.

She's made it very clear she isn't afraid to kill and by the look of it, she can bring you back just as easily. We'll have to work together. I'll contact Brian and see if this is happening him too.. but I mean it Jay, you're staying with me. We need to stay together.." He muttered as he ran his hands through his hair before taking another two pills. After some more silence he stood up and sighed heavily. "Fuck it all! We left this behind us.. what if Alex is coming after us too?" He asked as he sat down again after pacing.

"She said this wasn't Alex's game anymore, it was hers... And she told me I was her bitch now..." Jay looked away, looking down at the bowl in his lap. "I gave up on Marble Hornets years ago, Tim, I just wanted to live my life, you know?" Jay became shaky and fidgety as he glanced at Tim. "And I need my medicine soon... I haven't had them in two days." Jay ate as much as the soup as he could before looking down at the almost empty bowl. It was a good soup, and probably the first food that Jay had eaten in ages.

He didn't plan his time very well and missed a lot of meals. "But I think she called herself... Jessie... I'm so out of it I don't know... But she's just like the Operator, she can teleport and everything. I'm not safe anywhere I go... Especially with you being Masky, I'm terrified, Tim..."

Tim grunted at the mention of Masky. "He won't be coming out. He hasn't come out since the last time he did in Marble Hornets. I'm keeping him at bay with the meds easily enough. And first thing tomorrow we'll get your meds ok? I can tell that you need them.." He said as he sighed deeply. "And about Jessie.. then we'll have to fight her. I was able to hit her easily enough when she was carrying her. It seemed to stun her so I think I can work on a way to help keep her at bay. You just have to trust me... like you used to.. look, I understand that I'm dead to you but tight now, I'm the only one who gives a damn enough to help you so just.. trust me. I promise I'll do everything I can to get us out this mess alive."

He said as he sighed. "Oh and I know what you told Jessie because I found this." He said as he held up the camera. "Though I can't blame you.. you must've been terrified.. I wouldn't have coped in the slightest. You handled it well.." He said quietly as he gently handed him the camera.


	6. Chapter 6

Jay looked at the camera a moment before he put it on the ground beside him. He sat the bowl beside the camera as well and shakily looked at Tim. "Have you ever took into consideration that I don't want to get out of this alive? I should've been left dead in your house years ago. I don't have any friends and my medicine only works went it wants to. No one believes me anymore, Tim, they think I'm crazy!

Okay, okay, Psychosis shouldn't be counted as being crazy, but oh look, it is!" Jay stood and grabbed the camera again, sighing as he patted his jeans down. "And oh fucking great! That freak stole my car keys!"

He stood up and grabbed him by his shoulders. "Jay! Snap out of it! You're not the only one who's being affected by this shit ok?! I'm suffering just as much as you are! And I'm willing to be your friend if you stop pushing me away! I wanna help you Jay but you're not letting me! Let me help you and this could all go away! Just..."

He froze for a moment before holding his head. "Look. I know what you're going through ok? This is hard to handle but together we can pull through. We did before didn't we?" He asked as he gently hugged Jay tightly, not planning to let him go.

"But I died... Brian died, Alex died! Who else needs to die before this is over?!" Jay buried his face in Tim's chest, shaking and shivering as he dug his fingers into the other's plaid shirt. "How much is too much?!" Tim's shirt soon began to grow wet as Jay let out soft sobs and whines of pain and just didn't know what to do anymore. He trusts someone and he dies. "How much is it going to take?! We just want to be free, but they keep coming back for us!" He lifted his head up, sniffling.

He sighed deeply and placed his forehead on his. "Jay... you need to relax.. panicking hasn't ever done us any good so please.. please just calm down.." He said before lowering his head. He thought for a moment before he mentally sighed again. 'May as well.. who knows, maybe he feels the same..' He thought to himself before he gently placed a kiss on Jay's lips to see his reaction. He knew it was a long shot but if he felt the same way, this could be the very thing they both need to keep a cool head through this mess.

Jay froze a moment before something inside of him bound together. He calmed down and simply melted into Tim's arms. He hadn't thought the other felt like this, and thought it would've been crushed when he said that Tim was dead to him... He didn't care at this point, happy to be in the other's arms and safe for now. "Thank you..."

He smiled and sighed in relief as he buried his head into the smaller man's neck. "You're welcome.. your mine now.. is.. that ok..?" He asked nervously as he looked into his eyes, resting his forehead on his gently. He really hoped Jay would allow him to take Jay as his own. It would restore a great deal of his sanity if he allowed it. He gently kissed his forehead while waiting for the reply.

"I love you too, Tim.. Forever and always." He buried his face in Tim's chest as he let out a content sigh. "And this is roomy because I weigh a lot less than I did back then." He let his eyes slip closed as he brought a hand out the sleeping bag to touch the stitches on his temple. He let out a soft whimper and shook his head.

He looked down at him and say the stitches. He gently took his hand away before kissing the stitched wound. "It's ok.. I won't let her get you and even if she does get you, I won't stop until I get you back. Just relax and get some sleep. We have a big day tomorrow." He said as he stroked his hair gently, closing his eyes as he pulled him protectively close to him, curling his body around Jay's smaller body. "Sleep... I'll be right here when you wake up.."


	7. Chapter 7

Jay furrowed his eyebrows before he decided it was safe enough for him to at least try to sleep. He rolled and fidgeted, curling up into the other as he began to doze in and out of consciousness. He didn't want to sleep at first, but maybe Tim would be true to his promise and protect him...

Tim did stay true to his word. In fact, he hardly slept. He rested his eyes but never let unconsciousness take over. The next morning came and he was out of the sleeping bag and near the fire, making them both porridge for breakfast. He stayed near Jay so he knew he was there. He smiled when he watched him sleep as he sighed, counting all of his lucky stars that he decided to look for Jay. He wasn't going to at first but he decided to look in hopes of telling him how he truly felt. He also made them both coffee since they'd need something to wake them up.

Once Jay had felt the other crawl out of the sleeping bag, the 'Blue Jay' sprawled out with his arms pushing at the edges of the sleeping bag as he wiggled. He was typically more of a person that would sleep balled up, terrified if he would die in the night, but he knew Tim was around and felt like he was okay to do this for once.

He chuckled in response to this as he sighed. He knew he had to wake him up but he was just so darn cute! He didn't want to wake him up. He sighed deeply and gently shook him. "Jay.. Jay time to wake up..." He whispered as he got ready to hand him the coffee and porridge.

It took him a moment, but he finally opened his light eyes and glanced over at Tim. "Y-Yeah..? Something wrong..?" He seemed a bit disappointed that he was woken up so soon. "Oh... It's morning.." Jay laughed at himself and crawled out the sleeping bag, sitting up.

He smiled and shook his head, waiting for him to full get up before handing him the items of food. "Eat and drink up. I'll take you to the drug store. I still have a script for your meds somewhere in the car. You left it behind a while back.. it's still in date I think." He said as he ate his own porridge, keeping warm by the fire as the morning air was rather chilly.

Jay crawled over closer to the fire before he began to eat. "I've actually been prescribed stronger medicine since the last time I saw you." Jay glanced away. "They thought it was bad for me to have such a low dose and such frequent visions and breakdowns." Jay was soon finished with the porridge in his bowl, yawning softly.

He sighed but nodded. "Alright well we'll have to stop by your house to get your things anyway. Then I'll get your meds and you'll take them straight away am I understood?" He said sternly as he too finished his breakfast. He threw the plastic plate in the fire with the plastic cup. "Just throw the stuff in the fire. It'll be fine there." He said as he sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

Jay discarded the plate and cup into the fire and nodded softly as he rubbed his eyes. For once, his eyes didn't look as sunken and he looked like he was well rested. "I would say you sound like my mom, but I don't have one." He frowned softly and stood, stretching lightly as he glanced over at Tim. "And there's one small problem. I don't live near here, Tim, I moved away like a year ago."

He smirked and shrugged. "Then I guess we're going on a road trip." He said as he stretched. After they cleaned up and packed up the campsite, Tim lead him to the car. They packed the small amount of things Tim and Jay had into the car before they started on their way. Today was going to be a long day for them both and the two knew that all too well. They were on the run again.


End file.
